


Safe in the Tower

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Dragon Aus [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon!Shiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Read Author Notes, Possessive Behavior, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance didn't ask to be born into royalty.He didn't ask to be burden with the duties others placed upon him.Lance wanted to be saved.So the one that loves him decided to place him in a tower.





	Safe in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I'm back to making stories again after taking a long time to rest. So I'm just technically doing warm-ups right now since I'm really rusty making stories. I have a list of one-shots I want to do before I even think about doing long chapter stories. So expect many stories with many ships. 
> 
> Please note: All of my characters are aged up unless specified. If you do not like this then please do not read it. 
> 
> I will always tag pairings accordingly and warnings in the tags along with the authors notes if it's serious enough. Just remember though you are responsible for your own wellbeing. 
> 
> There really isn't anything bad in this story. But, if anyone doesn't like King Alfor being kinda mean? Also, Lance being raised to be married off cause Allura is the heir. Then please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> If you like instant updates or progressions. 
> 
> My twitter: FaeTeaCups  
> My Tumblr: FaeTeaCups
> 
> If you have any questions or want to talk you can message me! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Lance was born into a role he did not want.

Born into the Royal family and yet not chosen for the throne.

Lance was given them as a bargaining chip for even though he was the eldest child of Alfor. He wasn’t the next successor and so needed to be molded into something to benefit the kingdom.

Of course, his parents and others around him tried to sugarcoat his duties. Telling him that he always had a choice of who and what he wanted to be. But, they were lies laced with poison and Lance would not listen to them.

He said so as much to his father and mother at one point. Their face stricken at his words as if he slapped them physically. But, Lance did not care as he left the dining room with Allura looking confused over her plate.

Lance held no resentment toward his sister.

No, he loved his sister with all of his heart.

He could never blame her for the fate that had befallen upon him. For she wasn’t the one that decided to make him brand him as an object. To be used to gain allies from other Kingdoms in order to strengthen their own.

While Lance wanted to protect and serve his people. He did not want it to be in a way where he was nothing more than a trophy sitting on a chair.

Lance knew that his time was ticking by.

As years passed by him and with the passing of years did he grow older. When he became an adult he noticed the shift in his father. The giving him pained looks more often now and many letters being sent to him in large piles.

Lance knew exactly what they were and he just looked away. Attending to Allura and helping shoulder her burden as she works to be the wonderful Queen that he knew she will be. But, she was not his salvation in these tiring times.

No, instead, his happiness came from a mysterious man with hair as white as snow.

“Lance… you’ve been quiet.”

“… I’m sorry Shiro.” Lance whispered, pressing close to the hard warm chest that he buried himself in. Smelling the scents of wood and spice that intoxicated his person more than alcohol could ever achieve.

“Did something happen?” Shiro asked, worry on his tone as his silver eyes looked into his sadden blue ones.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but no words seem to fall. Something that was a first when it came to the interactions with the enchanting man before him.

Lance had encountered Shiro a little after his coming of age ceremony. Meeting the other deep in the gardens of the Castle. A chance meeting that took Lance’s heart away as soon as his eyes landed on the other.

Over the next three years, Lance had fallen deeper in love with the other man. Being free to speak with him in however he wanted and act as silly as he wanted. No longer being pressured by the eyes that kept on his figure to ensure his submission.

With Shiro, he felt truly free…

… he didn’t want it to be taken away.

“… My father has told me that I will be married off by the end of summer.” Lance spoke, his voice wavering and his lips wobbling. His shoulders starting to shake as the only arm Shiro had engulfed him tightly.

“Lance…” Shiro started, his voice anguished as he looked down at Lance. Adoration, caring, and warmth in the pools of his eyes. Overwhelming Lance as he cried in the other’s embrace. Clutching onto the other’s shirt with his shaking hands as he whispered to the other.

“I don’t want this. I don’t want to marry someone who I’m not in love with. I… didn’t ask for this life.” Lance sobbed, remembering how his father brought down the news to him. His eyes not exactly meeting with his own and Coran looking to the side in shame as he stood by his father.

His father had attempted to reassure him and give him comfort in this situation. But, Lance rejected everything at that point and broke away from his words. He long ago broke away from his touch and watched as the man’s face crumpled in grief.

Yet, he would still not stop his fate. Marrying him off to a nameless face to a nameless royal child that would benefit riches to the Kingdom. Something that made Lance laugh darkly at the time as he walked out of the room.

“Shiro… I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” Lance whispered, his ears lowering and fat tears dropping. Soaking the other’s clothing as he continued to hold Lance as close as he could. Saying nothing as he held the broken man in his arms.

“… I would give anything… to escape this fate… I don’t… I don’t… I don’t want to lose you.” Lance whispered, looking up at Shiro.

In an instant, a warm pair of lips were on his own. Lance let out a small gasp before kissing back to the eager mouth. Moaning as he was gently brought down onto the grassy ground. Lance moved his hands up and smoothed through the other’s white hair.

Loving the feel of the locks under his fingers as he continued to kiss the other. Pouring all of his love into it as the man above him did the same. When Lance finally broke the kiss they were panting on the ground staring at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Lance… my treasure.” Shiro rumbled, making Lance’s spine shiver at his words.

“I love you, Shiro,” Lance spoke, his voice filled with love as he stared at the other. Watching Shiro’s face morph into happiness as he leaned down to give Lance another kiss.

“I will protect you, Lance,” Shiro promised, his grip tightening around him.

Lance swore that he saw the other’s eyes glow a slight yellow for a bit. But, soon brushed it off at the trick of the light in favor of showering the other in little pecks. His words were reassuring and calmed his entire being.

“Shiro… plea-...”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE PRINCE!”

Suddenly, the pleasant and warm feelings were gone. Lance immediately scrambled up to see Coran and a few guards staring at them in shock. Lance felt his heart plummet and Shiro tensed beside him as the guards finally recovered from their shock.

They charged forward in a storm and Lance felt his heart tighten before he let go of his love. Charging forward himself and attacking the night while looking back at Shiro with a smile.

“Please… run...” Lance begged, watching Shiro look at him with grief and rage.

“I promise you. I’ll save you.” Shiro spoke, his tone growing dark as he stared at the guards and Coran before he sprinted away. A guard chasing after him as the rest detained Lance to the ground.

“Your hig-...”

“Don’t you dare Coran.” Lance hissed, glaring at the man he considered an uncle. The other flinching at his words along with a few around him as he was forced up and away from the garden.

The news brought a rage into the councilmen and women. His father soon pressured to keep him detained in his quarters with a guard constantly watching him twenty-four seven. Allura, his sweet sister, tried to get them to reconsider.

Also growing angry at the treatment Lance was getting. But, she could do nothing for she was not a Queen yet and the council seemed to have more power.

“Lance, I swear I’ll do something!”

“Allura, it’s alright… I’ve… well… It’s alright.” Lance lied, making Allura frown and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

“But, this isn’t fair to you! Why is it we can do nothing to this corrupt council! To… to father...” Allura whispered, holding herself in a way to keep herself strong.

Lance brought his sister into his arms as she wept for him. The guard in the room looking uncomfortable as he watched the two siblings comfort each other.

All the while a massive figure stared at the Kingdom of Altea. Hidden in the massive shadow of the trees as it let out an enraged rumble.

* * *

 

‘Today is the day.’ Lance thought, a deep frown on his features as the maids got him ready for the wedding. No one in the room was smiling and there was such a thick tension that it was almost suffocating to be in.

While all the citizens on the outside rejoiced for the union. Everyone inside the castle that heard about the Prince’s beloved was solemn. Each worker longed to see the genuine smiles their prince used to give them. Even the guards longed to hear the other’s laugh in the hallways once more.

But, as the wedding drew near so did Lance. The man knew he was a shell of himself and he couldn’t bother to care. No longer leaving his quarters to do anything and most of the time resting by the windowsill in order to look out to the garden.

Ever since he was torn away from his beloved Lance no longer ate meals with Allura and King Alfor. He also no longer wished to see the King or any of the council. Something the guards did obey as they pushed away anyone who tried to see the heartbroken prince.

‘I will be forced to see all of them today.’ Lance thought, sighing as he looked himself in the mirror. All sorts of gems and gold were decorated on his person. His outfit made in the colors of the kingdom with blues and pinks.

Lance always thought about wearing this formal wedding attire. Those little dreams where Lance would be standing at the altar with Shiro in front of them.

Funny thing how dreams were just that.

Dreams.

“Your… highness… it’s time.” a maid spoke. Her head bowed and looked to almost be ready to burst into tears for the fate of her prince.

Lance couldn’t help reach out and pat the other’s shoulder. Getting the maid to look up in shock as Lance tried to give her a reassuring smile. Sadly, his face would not give them such an expression so all he could do was use his words.

“I thank you all,” Lance spoke, making sure all the maids and the guards in the room heard him. All of their heads bowing as Lance walked out of the room. Leaving behind a few who openly wept for the kind man.

“Dear Sister.” Lance addressed, bowing to Allura who wore a beautiful attire of silks and armor. Fitting for the future Queen of the Kingdom of Altea. Making everyone bow as she walked towards him and gently taking his arm as they made their way for the traditional walk.

Lance refused for the King to walk him.

“Dear Brother… I am sorry.” Allura spoke, her voice soft and yet normal. For she did not care for who listened to them as she openly opposed the marriage.

“… I know.” Lance whispered, clutching onto the memories of Shiro. Taking comfort in the warmth of the memories and yet not finding the calm he usually had with them.

They came to the two massive doors that lead towards the outside. A bitter taste in Lance’s mouth that they would have the wedding in the area that was his sanctuary with Shiro. Along with his father and the council standing close to the side.

As if reminding him of their control over him.

Allura clutched onto his arm as they began to walk forward. The music starting as Lance was brought down the aisle with a few own lookers being surprised that it was Allura and not the King. But, the majority were too busy enjoying the grand wedding then the actual truths.

Lance felt dread as he watched his husband to be waiting at the altar. A smirk was on his face and he looked far to giddy when he looked towards him.

‘Shiro...’ Lance thought, feeling his eyes water as they almost reached the stairs.

**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!**

“What is that?!”

“GUARDS! To your station!”

“LOOK THE BARRIER!”

Lance looked up in horror as the magic barrier that covered the entire kingdom started to crack under the pressure of something attacking outside. Everyone could feel the vibrations of the multiple attacks and the large spread of fires against the barriers.

“What is happening!” Allura demanded, letting go of Lance in order to see to her soldiers that were scrambling to evacuate the citizens.

“Your Highness! You won’t believe it! There so many of them!” A soldier shouted, shaking where he stood as he pointed a spear to the sky.

“Many of what!” Allura demanded, only for Alfor to shout out to everyone.

“DRAGONS!” Alfor shouted, watching as the barrier finally shattered and massive figures flew around the sky in a frenzy.

“Get Allura out of here!” Lance shouted, getting many soldiers to grab at Allura as they dragged her away. Allura looked back to Lance with fear as she reached out to him. But, her form was soon swarmed by the mass of armor bodies bringing the heir to safety.

“Get these people out here!” Lance ordered, helping a few citizens up again as they shook in fear.

Roars from above were deafening and the panic made Lance’s head swarm with anxiety. But, Lance noticed how none of the dragons seemed to be truly attacking them. Yes, they were flying around in a way that made the wind blow like gale storms onto them.

And yet there were no teeth or claws sinking into the people. There was no blaze of fire that they used on the barrier of the kingdom.

‘What is going on?’ Lance thought, alarmed as he watched a sleek looking red dragon fly around. His piercing violet eyes looking around as if…

… it was trying to find something.

Suddenly, those violet eyes looked into his own and there was a realization in the dragon that startled Lance. As if the dragon recognized him before letting out an ear-shattering roar. Forcing Lance to cover his ears as a few dragons roared in understanding.

A massive shadow flew over the garden area. Making Lance blinded by the colors of white as the massive creature smashed into chairs and trees of the wedding.

Lance looked up and stared in awe at the beautiful beast before him. A massive dragon with sparkling scales of white and a form that towered even the dragons that flew around them.

“Wait...’ Lance thought, looking into those familiar silver eyes that pierced into his own. Soon wandering towards the one missing the front leg of the being. A similar pair of eyes and a very similar injury that match someone so dear to him.

“Is… is that you?” Lance asked, staring in shock as the dragon let out a coo like a rumble.

Those silver eyes leaving his for just a moment as they looked towards the council. All of the fools holding onto each other in fear as the dragon stared them. Watching as smokes plunged out of his mouth and covered the ground in black.

In a blink of an eye, the dragon surged forward making Lance let out a small cry as he was scooped up into the claws. The white dragon soaring into the air and letting out a roar that made the others fly towards him.

Lance couldn’t see anything in the gentle and yet firm hold the dragon had on him. Warm scales surrounded him and letting only a small opening for air to come through.

What felt like only a few moments to Lance was actually a few hours. The light outside had dimmed now and Lance could see the beautiful stars above. Thankfully, he could feel the dragon holding him descend and Lance couldn’t help let out a sigh of relief when the claws finally opened.

It was strange to Lance.

He had no fear when several dragons looked down onto him. The red one getting closer in order to inspect before nodding his head and leaving. Signaling the two golden colored dragons to do the same with a massive yellow one following behind them.

“… Shiro… I feel like you have some explaining to do.” Lance informed, looking around the ruins of what seemed to be a castle long past. His blue eyes eventually looking back up to those beautiful silver ones again.

God, Lance thought he would never have these eyes in his life again.

“… Surprise?” the dragon drawled, making Lance let out a soft chuckle as he felt tears run down his face. For that statement was just such a Shiro thing to say.

‘Oh, sweet goddess he is here. Shiro is here. He kept his word.’ Lance thought, as he openly started to sob. Making the dragon that loomed over him fret and croon as him. Using his massive wings to shield them from the world.

“You came for me.” Lance sobbed, pressing his hands against the other’s snout. Sobbing into the smooth and warm scales that heated his heart.

“I promised you. I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, but I had to get the aide of everyone to bring down the barrier.” Shiro rumbled, nuzzling Lane as the prince clung to his face.

“I love you so much. I thought I never see you again. I love you.” Lance spoke, repeating his words and getting pleased croon from Shiro.

“I love you as well. My precious treasure.”

* * *

 

Legend says there is a Prince hidden away in a special tower.

A special place where he protected and loved by the dragon that took him away from a fate he did not wish.

It was said many knights had charged to the tower in hopes of ensnaring the prince for their own. Only to meet with the flames of the dragon that treasures him and protects him from all those who wish him harm.

“Well, those meanie knights deserve it, mommy!”

“Oh? Do they?”

“Yeah, meanie people want the prince to do things he didn’t want. So the dragon is protecting him!” the small altean child informed. Her bright blue eyes sparkling as she looked up towards her mother.

The woman gave the small girl a small and yet happy smile. Leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead as she settled the child in for bed.

“Yes, the Prince is very happy. Unlike all those other stories that are told. This time, the Prince wishes to stay in his tower.”

“Cause he loved by his dragon right?” the little girl asked, her eyes slowly closing. This made the woman chuckle one more time before she nodded her head. Smiling when her child gave her a bright smile before finally falling asleep in her bed.

“Telling the story of your brother?”

“It’s her favorite,” Allura informed, getting up and silently making her way out of the room. Nodding to the guards that stood vigilant in keeping their little princess safe.

“When are you going to tell her that the man in the story is her Uncle?”

“And ruin the surprise? You know Lance has been excited to finally meet her.” Allura grinned, getting her husband to give off a soft chuckle.

“True, their love really is a fairy tale isn’t it?”

“Yes… Yes, it is.”

 


End file.
